


Flowers, Crystals, and Lost Memories

by S0reozye



Category: Phasmophobia (Video Game)
Genre: + nessy, ALMOST Character Death, Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Amnesia, Anger, Character Death, Child Murder, Choking, Crying, Demons, Fire, Flowers, Gen, Ghosts, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Mainly Brianna Jones-Centric, No Romance, Not Beta Read, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paranoia, Possession, Slow Burn, Swearing, Whichever you like, because thats how we like it, but like not really, but not really times two, dude hes fucking possessed, except its platonic, idk man nessy's just crazy af, ill probably add more tags the further along we get, multiple POVs, no beta we die like nessy in his house, or hes just like dumb as hell, they're best friends your honor, uh, uhhhh, yk?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0reozye/pseuds/S0reozye
Summary: When a raging house fire kills a man suspected of killing his brother, the neighbourhood reports air thick with pain lingering around the repaired house, and faint screams echoing from it's windows. People have called various ghost hunters to find out...whatever this is, but all of them fled the moment a blood-curdling scream shattered the air.But what happens when ever-stubborn Brianna Jones, a sixteen year old American girl, decides to step up and confront this mysterious being, her young eyes set on figuring out whatever was haunting the newly built home?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character & Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> lmao not my first story flopping. i don't know if I'll continue it to be honest. didn't go anywhere. but I wanted to make a fic about my ghost character, Nessy! Brianna Jones is NOT my character. My friend on discord gave me permission to use her for this story.
> 
> anyways, CW for this chapter:  
> screaming, crying, burned skin, warped sounds.
> 
> i hope you all have a nice day. hydrate and eat! <3

Being honest, Jones wasn't scared. Suspicious? Yes. Scared? What kind of wimp do you _take her for_? Of course, dealing with something with an emotion so powerful it's distress and pain could breach the barrier the house makes is always a little off-putting, but it only made her want to discover what was wrong with the ghost that had everybody so shaken up even more.

And now, Brianna stands at the house door, looking up at the looming building. Her van stood proud a little ways down the road, just far enough so that it wouldn't take her too long to do her trips of things she needed. The house was painted a sad gray, the people who did it's job feeling it suited the vibe everybody got when just standing too close or looking too long. She can hear it, albeit faint. The broken screams mixed with anguished wails muffled by the strong force trying to keep it hidden.

Even this quiet, you could hear the raw emotion and anger laced into each and every belted out shriek that ripped it's way from the old building.

People say it's been going on for years, these sounds. They've been trying to get rid of the supernatural being for nineteen years, and each and every time, they failed. For _nineteen. Years._ It surprised her. And now they're desperate enough to rid of this guy, Amnesie was his name, that they'd let a minor girl figure it out.

Sighing to herself, she placed a gloved hand on the doorknob. It was night, the moon shining down on the world, which made it all the more eerie. Jones could feel the curious eyes of civilians from their windows, nervous to see what would happen. She stood there for a moment, shivering a little as the chill the ghost created seeped into her glove, if hardly there.

_Up the stairs, down the hall take a turn door to the right._ She told herself, before opening the door and stepping in. As soon as it closed, she could feel the force the ghost used in order to let out these shrill sounds. It made her ears ring and her eyes water as she stumbled, hands clamped over her ears in a futile attempt at shutting out the screams it let out. It was as if somebody was getting brutally stabbed, over and over, but never dying. Stuck with eternal pain. And hell, maybe that's what had happened, and she'd believe it, if she hadn't already found out he was burned alive. Maybe _that's_ why the screaming is so guttural.

With shaking hands, she slowly pushed herself away from the wall she'd leaned on, wincing harshly at the sudden piercing of sound in her ear drums when they were no longer haphazardly protected. It hurt, so, so bad. The screaming was so loud and it never stopped, despite the audible scratchiness of the ghost's voice. But she couldn't stop, not now.

So she plowed on, hands balled into tight fists, shaking with the need to turn and run out of the house where she wouldn't hear these heart-wrenching sobs and shrieks anymore. But she didn't. She trudged up the creaking stairs, down the hall, no matter the volume that kept increasing.

And then it stopped.

Brianna could almost cry with relief. And pain. Her ears were ringing to the point if she slapped the wall, she wouldn't be able to hear it. So staggering forwards with baited breath, she almost missed the hoarse sounds of someone trying to scream, but being unable to had it not been in the room twenty or so steps ahead. She remembered the neighbour next door told her this.

_Sometimes, it stops, and it's like he can't scream anymore. Like his voice died out, after days of nothing but screaming. But he always does it again. Always screams._ They'd said sadly. _I just wish he'd died a better death. He didn't deserve to be burned alive._

Shuddering at the last bit of her memory, she looked at the door she was supposed to open. It was still run down, hardly on the hinges, because nobody could touch it. They said it had been so cold it felt like frostbite itself.

With newfound strength, she jogged forward, panting in front of the door. Already, Jones could feel the cold wafting from both the wooden slab and the room itself, her ears straining to catch raspy wisps of a voice trying to shriek again.

Then it started up again. With her being so close to the source, she almost screamed with the ghost because it was just _so goddamn loud_. But no. Instead, she grabbed the rusted knob and flung the door open, the screams cutting off abruptly as it happened.

Brianna wanted to shiver; to leave. It was so cold, in that room. And in front of her, stood a tall man with dirty brown hair and brown eyes that twisted into blue at the bottom of the iris. From what she could see, he had on a simple hoodie and jeans.

See, Brianna Jones had a little knack for seeing things others couldn't. With her pale blue eyes looking almost blind, she could, well, see the paranormal. It got annoying, because dead people were everywhere, but eventually, she started using it to get rid of hauntings after studying ghosts, demons, poltergeist, and many other supernatural beings.

And this one...well, she couldn't tell _what_ he was. His body was like somebody took a picture, put him in Photoshop, and blurred everything except his heterochromatic eyes and his grayed out hands, his fingers ending in an ombre of black. _So this is who's been keeping people awake._

She was snapped out of her thoughts when he started crying again, pacing the room and repeating something along the lines of, " _you have to leave, you can't be here, get out, this isn't your home,"_ and many other frightened things that she should probably worry about.

"Hey," she said, keeping her tone soft, smiling when he froze and looked at her. "It's okay. I'm here to make it all better. So you can go to heaven." Brianna emphasized her point by raising her hands, palms facing the ceiling. "You know heaven, right? Where you go when you die! That's where I'm gonna help you go."

Instead of comforting the ghost like she'd intended to, his face suddenly wasn't blurred anymore, instead crystal clear as his teeth seemed thicker and much sharper than before as something akin to a glitched snarl tore itself from his throat. But as soon as it happened, it was gone, and he was but a cold blur in the air again.

"You can't. Nothing will ever help. _You can't be here! Get out!"_ He started wailing again, weaved into sharp screams. He was now looking at her with wide eyes, his pupils morphed into vertical lines and his teeth pointed again. Turning towards her, he continued shrieking.

" _Get out! Get out! GET! OUT!"_

Brianna Jones, the bravest ghost hunter out there, had never fled a house so quickly before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JSNANDNANF WOW this was a lot longer than I thought it'd be! my last story only had half of this. so that's good. a few of the paragraphs are longer than i expected but I dont think I'll go and edit them right now. anywho, i hope you all take care of yourselves and have a nice rest of your day/night. 💖


	2. A New Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brianna clearly can't handle this thing alone, so she rings up her coworker Lydia Lavender, a woman with an adopted son and one of the most brave people she's ever met. She'd be a great step into saving this ghost.
> 
> But when Lavender yells at her for bringing her someplace she wouldn't like intentionally, it dawns on Jones that maybe what they're dealing with is much, much more than just a simple ghost haunting a house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow look at that another chapter in the span of like six hours.
> 
> i won't post like this all the time, but i'll definitely make sure that i post before i hit the two week mark. i'm starting to really like the story, and i have a bunch of things planned already! so just sit back and enjoy this shitshow of a ride.

_Jesus Harold Christ,_ her mind immediately began. _I_ cannot _deal with whatever the hell that thing is. Not alone, at least. Would Lydia help? I know she doesn’t like loud noises and that thing screams like a bitch, but do I really have a choice?_

Brianna wasn’t scared. Suspicious? Yes. Scared? What wimp do you _take her for_? 

So, no, she was not hastily dialing her friend's number out of _fear_ . She was doing it because if she did this stupid ghost hunt alone, it was a given her face would be all over the news with the headline “ _Sixteen year old Brianna Jones found dead in supposedly haunted house,_ ” and Jones was perfectly fine with living a few more years, thank you.

She let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding when there was a soft click, then the gentle rumble of her friend’s voice. _“Bree..? It’s three in the morning, do you need something?”_

“Yes, Lyd, I need something. I just found out that, hey, there’s been a ghost in this one house down Pacific Grove and it does _not_ like anyone being there!” She heaved out, her words strung together in a hardly conformed sentence, almost laughing at the groan the female on the line let out.

_“Jesus Christ. I really hate you, you know that? Jason is sleeping and here I am, getting dressed and ready to come down and save your ass!”_ Lydia lightheartedly rambled, her playful scowl evident just from her loving tone.

“Thankin’ you lots, Lyd. You’ll see the van, so you don’t need the address. How quick will you be here?”

_“Give me five minutes, tops.”_

  
  


-

  
  


And five minutes it did take. Brianna was shuffling around in her van, registering another person into the sanity-level system when she heard the tell-tale rumble of a vehicle. Scrambling out, she was met with a tired looking Lydia Lavender, a lazy smile stretched across her face.

“Hey, Bree. What’s that noise?” The ravenette asked, tilting her head towards the building of which belonged to their frightful ghost.

With an awkward scoff and a shuffle of shoes, Jones just shrugged. “Nothing. I’m pretty sure one of the air conditioners was busted, so it’s probably that.”  
  
Now, Lavender wasn’t dumb. She knew her friend was hiding something. She could hear the cracks in the never-ending sound as if it were a voice. But, she was a good friend. So she left it alone.

“Well,” Brianna broke the tense silence, “I’ve got the thermometer and the journal, though I doubt we’ll need the book. You get the tripod and maybe a crucifix? I know where he spawns. Or, where he always is, really.”  
  
Lydia didn’t answer, instead gathering the cross and camera, the legs strapped across her back as they went inside. Dropping everything and falling to her knees, she looked up at Brianna, who was definitely cringing at the sound of it’s screams, but what she saw most was the guilty look on her face.

She quickly dragged them both out, only to start yelling with anger.

“You _knew_ I don’t like loud noises, hell, I hate them, and you _still_ asked me to come! You _knew_ it was going to scream and you _still_ made me come! What did you think when you called me, Jones? That I wouldn’t be mad? Why didn’t you _tell me_?!”

Despite the venom lacing her voice, her eyes softened when the aforementioned curled in her shoulders, suddenly very interested in her shoelaces.  
  
“Lydie, I-I didn’t....I just really need your help with this case. He says nobody should be there. I think...Lydia, I think I’m dealing with a demon.”

Lavender froze at her words. A demon? That’s impossible. They’ve never dealt with demons, not in all their two years of ghost hunting. So what made her think they were up against some spawn from Hell itself?  
  
“W..What makes you think _that_?” She mumbled nervously, watching as Brianna’s eyes met her purple ones.

“H-He got really mad at some point. I think it was when I tried to tell him I was gonna help him pass on. At first he was really blurry, but then his face was like a high definition image with everything else out of focus and he had these really big and sharp teeth. His eyes had slits in them. I’m pretty sure his tongue was forked. It went away right after, but then it happened again when he screamed and told me to get out.”  
  
This confirmed it. So...They were dealing with a pawn from the depths of fire, agony and pain that could potentially kill them at any given moment had it wanted to.. Good to know, good to know.

“Okay. Fuck, okay. Let’s go then!” Lydia said, out of the blue. Leaving Brianna spluttering behind her, she wrenched the door back open and grimaced as the screams shot through her ears when she picked up her equipment.

_Come on, she needs your help. Friends help friends who need it. Fuck the lound noises; fuck the demon; and fuck this job. I’m gonna help her._

Suddenly, Jones is nodding vehemently beside her, despite unknowing to her thoughts. Suppose she just wants to get it over with, too.

“Up the stairs, down the hall, take a turn, door to the right,” she said, as if she’d said it a hundred times before. Hell, maybe she had. This was a huge place, after all.

So up the stairs, they went. It was a fairly easy task, even if Lydia had to stop every few moments so as to not lose her sanity from all the screaming. And down the hall they went. The screaming stopped, as soon as they turned.

“There it is again..” Brianna whispered, looking at the door to their right. “He knows we’re here. It’s now or never.”  
  
So, when they kicked down the door (they are very dramatic), they weren’t expecting the ghost they were hunting to be clutching his dulled hair and knocking everything over as he staggered, voice warped and off-key. Then, he noticed the two stood at the door, and suddenly he was practically roaring, inhuman teeth bared as two forked tongues lashed in his mouth, the edges seeming as if someone had ripped them. With a voice that seemed to be a scratched record, it screamed,

_“Get out! Get out before I fucking kill you!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> never in my life did i plan for nessy to become some two-tongued, fat toothed demon who wants to be alone so he can remember. but here we are, with a two-tongued, fat toothed demon who wants to be alone so he can remember. crazy how that works.
> 
> anyways, i hope you all have had a good time since i last posted. like always, take care of yourself, drink plenty of water, eat when you're hungry and sleep when you're tired. i'll see you next chapter. <3


	3. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When their suspicions of dealing with a demon are sealed by a single encounter, Brianna and Lydia's entire visit takes a nosedive. With an angry entity stalking the perimeter, Brianna Jones' life is quite literally on the line.
> 
> Lavender secures the girl's safety, and all semblance of want to continue the case is thrown out the window. The creature is finally at peace, or so he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who knew that I was gonna almost kill someone. not me. not at all.
> 
> i plan on doing something a lil new next chapter so stay tuned for that. :) i won't give hints nor answers, just know that it'll be a little cute. or attempted to be.
> 
> this chapter goes out to another friend for helping me decide on topics to follow through with for this and the next chapter because i had SO MUCH planned but so many were all different. so thank you for helping me decide.
> 
> and as always, drink water, eat and sleep well. let's hope this is as much a wild ride as i tried to make it.

"Come on, Lyd, we had him right there!" Bree cried out, sitting on the stairs in front of the door, head hung low with her arms propped on bouncing knees.

"No, Brianna, we didn't _have him_. He was pissed off and five seconds away from killing you. You heard what he said!" Lydia scoffed. "I'm not going to lose you to some demon who doesn't know how to control it's emotions. I bet he doesn't even know how he died."

"Come on, purples, don't be like that. He's just a guy. Demon, yeah, but still a man nonetheless! He had a life! A _family_! He didn't deserve to die." Brianna protested. "He deserves to pass on, at least. Even if he's going to a place that nobody enjoys. It's better than being stuck in a house."

"He killed his damn brother! Who was five! _Five_! If anything, he deserves to be stuck here."

Jones, instead of being reasonable, simply stood up and went inside, slamming the door. Partly out of anger, but mainly because she completely forgot about the ear-shattering cries. Her fault, really.

And so she went down that same repetitive path, down that same repetitive home, until she was faced with a door knocked ajar, hanging by the upper hinge, which creaked and groaned each chance it got.

In front of her now stood a man with short wavy hair, now strewn around like a chestnut fire atop his head. His eyes were now engulfed in that raging baby blue that had only inhabited half of them, his sclera nothing but the dark blackness akin to a void.

He was still screaming at her to get out, which didn't really phase her. Not until her light started sporadically flickering on and off, everything in the room shaking as if an earthquake had struck. His voice was now warped, as if the tone had been placed in an audio editor and toyed around with like a toddler. Some notes were high, some were low, and some sounded like borderline static.

Brianna turned and bee lined for the nearest room, hidden away from the demon. With each thundering step she took, came each soft patter of translucent shoes and the infuriated snarls of warnings to leave.

Finally, she stumbled across a room, hidden away and tucked beyond a corner Euthymius was yet to turn. With a boost of energy, she flung the door open and closed it as quietly as possible, praying to any and every God above she wasn't found out.

Turns out, being an atheist meant God didn't give two shits about you. The ghost's angry cries of " _get out_ " were now bold demands, no longer desperate yells. Which put Brianna off, to be honest. This thing was all about being vocal and making it's desires known, and it being quieter than usual was something that made a violent shudder wrack her body.

The lack of footsteps were what shook her from her mind, shaking as she slapped her hands over her mouth to muffle her exhausted breaths. She wanted to cry. He found her. She was going to die in some damn storage closet without saying goodbye to everyone she loved. This was it. The demon was going to walk in and turn her inside out. Maybe snack on her corpse while he's at it. That's how she's going to die. Alone in a closet with nobody to hear her scream for help.

The faint clinking of a knob being rattled was what broke her. Bree let out the smallest of sobs, backing up until a shelf dug into her shoulder blades. She shook her head, hands still held tightly over her mouth. She didn't want to die. Not like this. She was only sixteen. She wasn't even an adult yet.

Suddenly there's a hand at her throat, spreading an almost painful chill throughout her entire body as she almost wailed, hiccupping behind trembling fingers. Hesitantly, she opened an eye, and was met with dark ones, seemingly glowing with something that could only be described as pent up rage.

"P-Please don't kill me, I'm so, so, so sorry, just please, _please_ don't hurt me, Amnesie. I-I'm here to help you! J-"

_"Holy shit, Brianna, are you okay?"_

_He's....he's_ _gone._ She thought dumbly, slowly lowering her hands from her face to grip tightly on the 'talkie. "H-Hey, Lyds, I'm good. But we should _definitely_ leave. Maybe never come back. Maybe do. We just need a plan because he _fucking touched me_ Lydia he _wrapped his hand around my neck_ and then he disappeared. We _have_ to go."

_"Hey, hey, calm down! Get out of the house and we can talk about this at home. It's six in the morning and I'm expected to visit my son so he doesn't starve to death. We can plan back at home. Just...calm down and get out."_ Lydia reassured, voice scratchy through the device.

She nodded quickly, before tip-toeing out of the closet, sagging with relief when she realized the ghost wasn't even spawned anymore.

Bursting through the house's door, she scrambled over to Lydia, hugging her tightly as she cried. "It was terrifying, Lydia, he- he had _claws_! Look, my neck's bleeding! He touched me! He fucking put his hand on me! And it hurt! God, Lyds, if you didn't talk when you did I would'a never gotten outta there alive!"  
  
  


"Bree, I think it's time we go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is 100 words less than i'd like it to be but i'm supposed to be doing work right now and i'm honestly out of ideas because i really don't know how to keep it going without basically starting off the second chapter, so 908 words'll have to do.
> 
> for people reading this that are from the roleplay he's from: no, he cannot touch animate things. it's just an illusion and a trick up his sleeve. yes, he made her bleed, but he didn't ACTUALLY touch her. just so you know.
> 
> wow look chapter 3 is already out and it's absolute dogshit but i gotta feed you 8 people somehow. take this half-assed meal i am providing and appreciate it.


	4. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey, please read this. i know it's been a while since i updated and i definitely crossed the two week point. i'm sorry it's not a chapter, but! chapter four is in the works and should be a tad bit longer than normal. hang with me.

Hello! It's me. Sorry this isn't an official chapter. School's been up my ass. I've started to just give up and everyone's on my back about it. I know I should do it, but I can't, so I've busied myself with making chapter four extra long! It's definitely not even closed to finish and may take even a month or so to get out, and I'm not super proud of it, but it's better than nothing, right? Only 15 hundred words, 1,500 for those who don't know. Not much because I've been putting it off, but I'll definitely start working harder. The longest it'll take is 2.5 months. PLEASE bear with me.

And, as always, take care of yourself. I might be a little hypocritical right now, but as much as I should follow my own advice, self care really is something you should focus on. So, _please, please, please_ go treat yourself to a nice meal and a good drink if you're hungry or thirsty.


End file.
